Sonic Chronicles: The Council of Ragnarok
by UltimateShadic
Summary: A mysterious orginization has appeared out of nowhere, seeking to bring about Ragnarok and destroy the Planet. Sonic must find the four peices of the Stone of the End before the Council does, or else the world will literally go up in flames. Chaps 2&3 up.
1. The Beginning of the End

**S****onic ****C****hronicles**

The Council of Ragnarok

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Night had descended on the flying city. The streets no longer teemed with robots and people. The stores were all closed. The halls of Council Tower were silent. All of the citizens of Ragna City were all asleep. All except one.

Suddenly the large door to Council Tower, which was a sacred place to the people of Ragna City, creaked open, admitting entrance to a cloaked figure. This was unusual, as no one in the city was ever admitted entrance to the tower. The figure stepped into the tower and headed down the hall as the massive door slammed shut with a loud bang. As he wandered through the halls toward his destination, his slow footsteps the only sound in the entire tower, he looked around at the many painting dotting the walls, portraying the Hidden Island in the Sky, the island of Worlds End, an island that was miles higher then Angel Island. The island was protected by a large air dome that allowed air into the city, but not out, so that the citizens of Ragna City didn't have a hard time breathing.

The figure stopped looking at the pictures and made a left, walking up to another door. He opened it and walked into the chamber. Inside was a long flight of steps that circled up to the tower top, his destination. He made his way up the long steps, gliding along with the greatest of ease, as if his feet never touched the ground. One of the odd things about this was how he trailed a small stream of water behind him as he glided up. Finally the cloaked figure arrived at a Black and white door that led to the Top Chamber. He slowly opened the door, emerging into a room decorated with strange artifacts covered in runes. The room also held a large golden table with several seats. Four other people sat in the seats, three of them turning their heads to stare at the newcomer. The one at the head of the table, who sat in the largest table, slowly looked up. "Ah. So at last you've arrived." He said. "Took you long enough." The cloaked figure bowed. "My apologies, Grandmaster." He said. "I would've been here sooner, but unfortunately the Guardian of the artifact was a bit tougher than I thought. He caught me by surprise and-"

The one called Grandmaster raised a hand to silence the figure. Immediately he was silent, and he glided over to a chair and sat down. The Grandmaster was silent for a moment longer, then he slowly stood. "Now then. I call this meeting of the Council to order." He said. The figures seated at the table bowed their heads respectively and said, "We listen with open ears."

Grandmaster strode over to the window overlooking the darkened city. He was silent. Then he turned to the figures and spoke up, "Hidroxx." The Cloaked Figure stood up immediately and removed his hood, revealing the face of a light blue Lark. "Yes, Grandmaster?" He asked. "Show me the artifact." Grandmaster commanded. Hidroxx nodded and pulled a stone tablet from his cloak. He placed it on the table. "I have studied it many times on my way here, Grandmaster." Hidroxx said. "I believe it contains a clue to the first piece." Grandmaster took the tablet in his hands and observed it closely. "Yes, Hidroxx…I believe your assumption is correct." He told the Lark. He stood and passed the Lark the tablet again. He raised a hand and pointed to the door. "Now go. Locate the first piece for me, then return once more." Hidroxx bowed and, pulling up his hood, glided out the door, leaving behind a small stream of water.

Hidroxx exited the tower and headed for one of the cities Escape Pods. These pods had been constructed so that they could be used to leave and return to Worlds End. Silently Hidroxx passed the sentries, who didn't give him a second glance. He climbed into a pod and pressed the deploy button. The pod slowly rolled down a tunnel and finally off the edge of a ramp. The pod plummeted from the Stratosphere and landed with a loud splash in the sea. The pods thrusters engaged and it began propelling itself towards shore, but Hidroxx pressed the cancel button. The pods thrusters stopped and Hidroxx opened the door and stepped into the waves of the ocean. Slowly he sank beneath the surface, leaving the bobbing pod behind him. Suddenly he was gone. No trace of him below or above the water. But a slow ripple, like something moving across the waters surface, slowly headed towards shore…

Sonic the Hedgehog awoke with a yawn. He got up and pulled on his shoes, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. He poured himself some milk, and was about to chow down on some toast, when suddenly he noticed a news bulletin. "This just in. Dr. Eggman is attacking station square." The news reporter said. "So far, he's destroyed several buildings, and Sonic the Hedgehog is nowhere in sight." The hedgehog had dropped his food- Quite literally, it was now lying on the floor -and dashed off to the city. In mere seconds, he arrived. Eggman was waiting. He sat inside a large mole shaped robot with a drill for a nose. "Hahahaha!" The fat man cackled. "Sonic. I see you came as fast as possible." "Of course, tubby." Sonic said with a smirk. "Well then, lets not let your trip be for naught. I'll crush you into pulp!" Eggman shouted. The robot stomped a foot menacingly and ran at Sonic, trying to impale him on his drill nose. The hedgehog charged as well, then curled into a ball, dashing under the robots stomach. Sonic uncurled, jumped onto the bots tail and dashed to the place where Eggman sat. He jumped up and smashed it with a homing attack, causing the robot to trip and fall.

Sonic grinned and taunted, "That the best you got, Eggface? That may be the lamest bot EVER!" The mole robot slowly lifted itself up. Its drill nose detached and flew like a missile at Sonic, tearing up the road as it went. Sonic performed an impressive flip over the drill. The drill crashed into the road, stuck. Sonic jumped onto it and launched himself at Eggman. This time the robot fell on its back. Eggman started shouting curse words. The robot again got up. The drill nose regenerated, this time sprouting little red mini drills on top of it. "Have a taste of this, blue boy!" Eggman shouted. Thrusters in the bots back charged up as it ran at Sonic at a high speed. Sonic charged as well. The second the robot was close enough, Sonic jumped up over the drill…And cut himself on a mini drill. Sonic yelled in pain as it bored through his skin. Quickly he dashed over to Eggman and gave one final attack. This time the pod smashed open and the robot shut down. Eggman cried out in anger. "You'll regret this!" He shouted as his Eggmobile rose out of the robot and whisked him away. Sonic got to a safe location as the robot exploded. A green gem emerged from the wreckage, floating in the air. "Hey, a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said. He slowly- Slowly because, obviously his leg was injured pretty badly -made his way to it…Only to be beaten to it. Out of nowhere appeared a cloaked figure. "Hm. A Chaos Emerald…" The figure said. He reached out and grabbed the emerald. He gazed at it for a minute and stuffed it into his cloak sleeve. "It may come in handy." "Hey buddy, give that back!" Sonic said. The cloaked figure wheeled around in surprise. Instantly a long blue limb shot out of nowhere and hit Sonic square in the jaw. Sonic groaned in pain and he fell unconscious.

Hidroxx looked at the hedgehog he'd knocked out. He kicked him to see if he was alive. The hedgehog twitched, meaning he was merely unconscious. His arm slowly retracted under the cloak. "I'd better be more careful next time." He said. "I cannot allow my existence to be known." With that he walked away, off to complete his mission for the Grandmaster.

End chapter 1


	2. The Stone

**S****onic ****C****hronicles**

The Council of Ragnarok

Chapter 2: The Stone

* * *

Hidroxx slowly made his way up the steps. He was deep inside the temple of the Ancient Echidna Tribe, located deep in the heart of the Mystic Ruins. Legend had it that the Echidna's had possessed a stone given to them by a being who was more powerful then their god, Chaos, could ever hope to be. Hidroxx was certain that it was located here. He felt a strange breeze and ducked just in time, he'd set off a trap, sending poison tipped arrows flying about the hall. "Curses." The Lark said. He was trapped in a dead end. Suddenly he noticed a small crack in the wall. Slowly the Lark began to literally melt. His molecules rapidly changed from flesh molecules into water molecules. The Lark was now a Sentient Puddle. The puddle of water slowly seeped into the crack, moving through it like it was a tunnel. Eventually the crack ended in a room with a large stone chest in the center. Hidroxx's body reformed into the fleshy body of a Lark, and he walked carefully over to the chest.

Using his water power, he morphed his finger into the shape of a key and stuck it into the lock. He had his doubts that a key made of water would have any effect, but he had to try. Luckily for him, it did work. There was a snapping noise, then a thud, and the chest top swung upward, nearly nailing Hidroxx in the jaw. He reached inside and pulled out another tablet. He examined the Runes on it and read aloud,

"_We echidna have long thought that this Stone was a gift from the Gods. But unfortunately it is too much trouble; it emits an evil aura, and all of the tribe cannot sleep due to strange Nightmares. Nightmares where the world is alight with flame, the sky is a sinister purple, and five beings watch it all from the sky. We have decided to remove the Stone from our possession and hide it in a place no one is likely to find it."_

Hidroxx scowled and stuffed the tablet away; nothing more was written. He headed out of the room, until suddenly he noticed writing scribbled on the wall in an Alcove about 13 feet overhead. Using his water, he propelled himself up onto the alcove and read the writing,

"_The Stone will be found where a Kingdom rules over the sea."_

Hidroxx pondered this. A Kingdom that ruled over the sea? Such a thing was unheard of; Something could not simply rule over the sea…But what if it didn't mean it COMMANDED the sea, but was built OVER the sea? Instantly Hidroxx knew where to go. He turned into water and headed down through a crack, this was going to be a long trip…

* * *

Sonic awoke with a moan. "Where am I?" He asked himself. "Good, you're awake." A voice said. Sonic sat up in the bed he was laying on and spotted his best friend Tails. "Tails?" He said in surprise. "What am I doing at your house?" "I heard about Eggman attacking the city, Sonic. So I rushed down there to help, but when I arrived the fight was already over. But then I found you unconscious, so I carried you back to my house." Tails explained. Sonic smirked. "I can always count on you, Tails." Tails grinned and said, "Yup. You always can." He paused and said, "You know that guy who knocked you unconscious?" "Yeah." Sonic grumbled. "How could I forget?" He rubbed his aching jaw. "Well it just so happens I managed to plant a tracker on him, because as I entered the city I saw him leaving it. And I noticed he had an emerald. So I planted one on him." Sonic grinned widely. "Nice job, bud. But uh, how'd you know he knocked me out?" Tails said, "Sonic, its not that hard to figure out. We both know Eggman couldn't do THAT to you." Sonic nodded. "True." He said. "So what are we waiting for? Lets go."

The duo charged out of the house. Sonic ran at a high speed and Tails managed to keep pace by using the Tornado, his plane. "So Tails, where's he headed?" Tails checked his tracker. "Says here he's headed West, towards Ocean Palace!" He told his hedgehog friend. Sonic groaned. "Great. He HAS to head to a place with WATER." The two continued on.

Hidroxx arrived at the Palace. He walked right in and down a hallway. Suddenly he spotted an altar up ahead. He climbed its steps and walked up to a pedestal. There was a small puzzle there, which he quickly managed to solve. The puzzle suddenly disappeared as if it were never there, and was replaced by a purple stone covered with green runes. Hidroxx grinned widely and he picked it up. "Grandmaster may have said not to bring this back, but I don't care…We must have it NOW!" He said. Suddenly a voice shouted, "DROP THE STONE!" Hidroxx swung around and scowled. The blue hedgehog from before stood below the altar.

* * *

"I said drop it!" Sonic growled. Hidroxx met his gaze calmly. "…Fool." Hidroxx said. He glided down the steps until he stood right in front of Sonic. "I will not hand over the stone." He said. "For it can bring about a new age. The age of Peace." Sonic asked, "Just who are you?" "I am Hidroxx the Wet, Chancellor Number Four of the Council of Ragnarok." Hidroxx responded. "Let me explain something to you, hedgehog. Once the Council has all four of these stones, the World will be Cleansed. All hatred and fear will vanish, and there will be harmony. But to bring this about…The world must be destroyed." Sonic and Tails gaped at the Lark. "Once the World is destroyed by Ragnarok, it will be reborn, and Peace will reign." Hidroxx said with a sinister grin. "And I will not let you stop me." His arm shot out of his cloak and nailed Sonic in the eye. "SONIC!" Tails cried. Sonic got up slowly. "Not…Bad, Hidroxx…" Sonic said. He curled into a ball and charged. Hidroxx made a slicing motion with his arm and Sonic was blasted away by a whip of water. "Water coffin!" Hidroxx spat. The water slowly formed a large bubble around Sonic. Sonic started to panic. He hated being underwater, and there were no Air Bubbles in this water. Not to mention that Water Pressure was so powerful it would've killed a normal person in an instant.

Hidroxx let go of the bubble just as Sonic was about to pass out. Sonic fell out of the water bubble and coughed. "You see Hedgehog? I am stronger. You stand no chance of stopping me." With that the Lark turned and left. Sonic couldn't move just yet, he was still regaining control of his limbs. Eventually he managed to stand. "We have to go after him, Tails." He said. "No, Sonic. Not yet." Tails said. "We need to get stronger first. Then I think we should worry about finding these other three stones instead of the one HE has." Sonic reluctantly nodded. "Tomorrow I'm going to hunt down Shadow and see if he can help." Tails said. "He has access to G.U.N's technology, so finding the stones should be easy." Sonic nodded again and fell asleep.

Hidroxx wandered a few miles away. He couldn't remember which way the Pod was. So he was stuck below until further notice. He didn't mind, he needed to think anyway. The Hedgehog had lasted longer in the Water Coffin then most people. Either he was stronger then he looked, or Hidroxx was getting weaker. "No matter." Hidroxx said. "For now I must find the other three-" Suddenly the stone broke and became dust. A small tablet popped out of the broken stone. Written in Runes were the words, _"Fake Stone, designed to fool evildoers"._ Hidroxx let out a cry of rage. Now he had no clues. The Angered Lark wandered off, thinking maybe he could locate the stone without any clues.

End Chapter 2


	3. The Spiders Web Part One

**S****onic ****C****hronicles**

The Council of Ragnarok

Chapter 3: The Spiders Web, Part One

* * *

Hidroxx wandered through the area known as Lost Jungle. Frogs here were massive, easily three times Hidroxx's size. There were incredibly huge flowers and mushrooms, as well. He had found a village not far off where the village elder had told him that they had heard of such a stone, deep in the jungle. So of course, the Council member set off immediately. He stopped. In front of him loomed the massive entrance to the cave, stalactites and stalagmites dotting the entrance like teeth. The Lark stepped into the cave and headed down the damp tunnel.

In a tree just a few feet away from the caves entrance, a figure dressed all in black, like a ninja, stood in the tree, watching Hidroxx when he saw the Lark go in, he said to himself, "So. It appears that a Council member is here…That means a piece of the Stone of the End must be here." He drew a samurai sword with one of his four arms. "By all means, I must not let him obtain it." The mysterious four armed ninja was gone in the blink of an eye, as if he had never been there.

* * *

Sonic slowly lifted himself off the hard floor. He had slept very uncomfortably, and couldn't wait to get out of here. "Tails?" He called. His friend the two tailed fox was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he realized the room he was in was not the white stone that Ocean Palace was made of. He looked around. All the lights were off except for a lamp over his head, so all he could make out was that he was lying on a hard BED, not a hard floor. Suddenly a familiar voice said, "So, you're awake." Sonic swung around to see a black hedgehog with red stripes. "Shadow!" He said. "Your friend came and got me, blue hedgehog." Shadow said. "You're lucky I was in the area, or you would have died for certain." Sonic gave Shadow a thumbs up. "Thanks, buddy." He said gratefully. Shadow glared and said, "Don't call me Buddy." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the lights flicked on, revealing that the room was an empty, gray room. The only things in the room were the hedgehogs, the bed, and the lamp. The rest of the room was empty. In the doorway, with his finger on the light switch, stood Tails. "Hey Sonic!" He said. Sonic got up. "Hey Tails. You got any more info on that guy Hidroxx?" He asked. "No, he doesn't." Shadow said. "But fortunately for you, I DO. Follow me." Shadow exited the room and led them through a series of corridors until the reached a large room labeled 'G.U.N Tech Lab'. Shadow pressed his hand onto a fingerprint scanner next to the door. "DNA confirmed as Shadow the Hedgehog, Deputy Rank Officer of the Guardian Units of Nations." A robotic voice said. "Access Granted." The huge door slid open, allowing the hedgehogs and the fox to step into a room filled with all the technology imaginable. There were computers, guns, jeeps, motorcycles, and for some reason a couple of video game consoles.

"Whoa." Sonic said. Shadow ignored the comment and walked over to a massive computer. He turned it on and pulled up a file, which opened into a data file about Hidroxx. "Hidroxx the Lark." The computer said. "First arrested for destruction of a sewage plant. He escaped prison and was later arrested again, attempting to kill the crew of an Oil Tanker." "This guy sounds like a psychopathic environmentalist." Sonic observed. "Hidroxx has been assigned to be placed in an Insane Asylum upon his third arrest." The computer continued, "For talking of cleansing the world by destroying it." "Hey, that's what he said he was doing with the stone!" Tails said. "This stone?" Shadow asked. He held up a purple stone with green runes. "G.U.N found this in the middle of a Battlefield a year or so ago. Our opponents were a crazed group who called themselves Council Servants."

* * *

Grandmaster stood in the Tower Top, overlooking the city. The Council Servants, his army, populated the magnificent utopian city. A year ago they had ravaged many cities, many towns, to locate his goal; the first piece of the Stone of the End, capable of accomplishing his goal. He had been about to order his troops to fall back and return to the city now that they had the stone in their possession, but then the government had stepped in and taken them by surprise. They had defeated the army and taken his stone from his grasp. Now they had it stored away in who knows where. He slammed his fist hard on the table in frustration. "NO." He growled to nobody. "They are not allowed to have MY stone. I WILL destroy that pesky government. I WILL cleanse the world. AND NO ONE ON THIS ACCURSED WORLD CAN STOP ME!" He cackled like a madman.

* * *

"The Council Servants?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded. "They are an army under the control of five beings. These five call themselves the Council of Ragnarok. They have discovered what we thought to be mere legend; the existence of the Stone of the End. Using this stone, they actually CAN destroy the world, hence the name Stone of the End."

"That's terrible!" Tails gasped. Shadow nodded once more. "Yes. Which is why they must be stopped at all costs. But unfortunately, four of these five, the Chancellors, are very elite ranked and powerful. So powerful it took over 100 G.U.N operatives to subdue Hidroxx alone. If they are that powerful, we think that their leader, Grandmaster, may be MUCH, much worse." Sonic was silent. Shadow continued. "The Seven Chaos Emeralds are ALSO needed by the Council; the Stone cannot be used without them." "What are we WAITING for?" Sonic said. "If they're that powerful, we need to find these stones and emeralds as fast as we can." Shadow nodded. "Very true. Which is why I, you, and Tails will be setting out to search for them in a few hours." Sonic and Tails nodded in understanding. "I will meet you in Docking Bay A7 in 3 hours. Until then, find something to occupy yourselves." Shadow said. With that, he shut off the computer and walked away.

* * *

Hidroxx approached a small vault in the wall. He was now in the heart of the cave, and he had just unlocked a secret vault that was sure to contain the stone. He reached into the vault…And something sticky fired from nowhere and stuck his arm to the wall. He couldn't move it. "What is this!?" Hidroxx yelled. "Its Spider Thread." A voice said. "Very sticky and very handy." It was the four armed ninja from before. "And WHO are YOU?" Growled Hidroxx. "You may call me Shaydis. Shaydis Moghedien, the Spider." Shaydis said. "And I cannot allow you to have the Stone of the End." Hidroxx grinned. "You know of the stone? Then you must be killed, in order to keep the Council a secret." His arm turned to water, and he was freed from the webbing.

"Ah, so you can become water." Shaydis said. "Well well. It looks like I may be at a disadvantage." "Yes. You ARE. Now DIE!" Hidroxx yelled. His arm became water and transformed into a spear, aiming right at his throat. There was a clang and a splash, and the water spear fell apart, splashing onto the ground. Shaydis had drawn his sword and destroyed Hidroxx's arm. Hidroxx wore a confident smirk as the water was absorbed into his body, and his arm reformed. During this period of time Hidroxx was unable to move, so acting quickly, Shaydis grabbed Hidroxx's other arm and swung the Lark out of the cave through a hole in the ceiling. As the Lark flew through, Shaydis vanished once more.

Hidroxx landed in a treetop. He slowly got up and looked at his surroundings in surprise. He was in the middle of a forest, but these treetops were coated with a massive amount of webbing, making a giant spider web. Suddenly Shaydis appeared. "Welcome, my friend…" He said to Hidroxx. "To the Spiders Web." Hidroxx's face twisted in rage, and he charged at the Spider, arm transforming into a huge mallet. Shaydis grabbed it with all four arms and lifted Hidroxx over his head, throwing him to the other end of the arena. "It seems I've underestimated you, Spider." Hidroxx spat. "But now that I know how powerful you are, I am afraid that you are going…TO DIE!" Suddenly his entire body transformed. His blue feathers became water. His whole body was made of water, and he was transparent. Not to mention, now you could see his brain, floating around inside his head. Hidroxx's watery beak parted in an inhuman cry of rage. Shaydis struck a fighting pose, prepared to fight to the end if necessary.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
